


The Road to Xibalba

by Thomas_Weird



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, God - Freeform, Historical Fantasy, Immortality, M/M, Mysticism, Philosophy, Psychological Horror, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мигель, став богом, остался в Эльдорадо, а Тулио и Чел уплыли в Европу, как и планировали, однако, время спустя Тулио принимает решение найти своего друга. Удастся ли ему снова найти дорогу в сказочную страну?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Xibalba

Труп рябой лошади, раздувшийся и безобразный, медленно плыл по реке, сопровождаемый гулом мух, распиравших гниющее нутро. Желтые вспенившиеся воды были лишены всякого блеска и казались густой липкой массой, обволакивающей один из вереницы кораблей, скользящий по этой коварной поверхности. Желтая змея с вздыбившейся чешуей расползалась по краям, превращаясь в грязь, обрывающуюся непроницаемыми зарослями. Они казались морякам стеной безнадежности, вплетающейся в небо с криками птиц и заунывным звоном насекомых. Его купол был набухшим и воспаленным от нечестивых молитв язычников, что взывали к своим богам.

Шесть долгих месяцев конкистадоры пребывали на этом лишенном божьей милости материке, и срок этот тянулся, как один нескончаемый день. Тулио казалось, что стоило его ноге погрузиться в прибрежный песок – время остановилось, и все члены экспедиции увязли в нем, точно в черной тягучей смоле. Он не знал, сколь долго обречен скитаться по этим богом забытым местам, но предполагал, что Кортес не вернется в Испанию, пока не получит все золото ацтеков. Или пока не умрет. В последнем Тулио сильно сомневался – маркиз Оахаки не раз страдал от отравленных стрел индейцев, покушений собственных соратников, а недавно потерял в бою глаз, но оставался все так же полон сил и смертельной решимости, как и в тот далекий день, когда одиннадцать кораблей вновь покинули охваченную кострами Европу. Где-то там, среди черных клочьев маслянистого дыма и экстатических возгласов толпы растворилась Чел, утратившая манящие чары сказочной страны. Волосы ее больше не источали неуловимые ароматы пряностей, а движения – не напоминали хищной поступи большой кошки. Их пути разошлись, но Тулио не чувствовал за собой вины – он выполнил свою часть сделки, осуществив мечту индианки. От судьбы не уйдешь – в полной мере он ощутил это, когда сердце его впервые сжалось от смутной тревоги. Слухи о том, что Фернандо Кортес собирает новую экспедицию, подтверждались.

Тулио боялся этого человека. Ему казалось, что отравленный лихорадкой воздух не причинял конкистадору вреда, отчего порой в голову закрадывались предательские мысли о том, что странная неуязвимость имеет мистическое происхождение. Он не хотел думать о том, кто или что хранит Кортеса – Христос, дьявол, иная невыразимая сила. Однако оставаясь с ним наедине, Тулио волей-неволей оказывался поглощен чужой одержимостью. Лежа на взопревшем матраце, Тулио чувствовал, как под ним разверзает бездонную пасть река, скалит зубы из истончившихся ребер утопленников, в то время как Кортес однообразными рваными движениями заполняет его тело скверной. Для него Тулио был ключом ко всем сокровищам мира, шаг за шагом приближая к золоту – единственному богу конкистадора. Однажды побывав в стране Эльдорадо, Тулио нес на себе печать этого места, точно забившийся под кожу золотой песок, ядовитый и притягательный одновременно, что заставляло Кортеса обладать им снова и снова.

Корабль пах смертью и надвигающейся бедой. Угроза бунта висела в воздухе, смешиваясь с вонью болезней и безысходностью. Тулио смотрел, как затягивает в желтую воронку дохлую лошадь, размышляя, что предпримет Кортес. С юных лет маркиз отличался надменностью, беспокойным нравом и буйным темпераментом, его никогда не покидали жажда перемен и великих свершений. И когда вопрос о возвращении встал ребром, Кортес сжег корабли. Правду говорят – по-настоящему человек движется к победе, когда ему нечего терять, а пути к отступлению отрезаны.Экспедиция двинулась в глубину материка, вступая в стычки с индейцами, разоряя деревни и встречающиеся по пути небольшие города. Упрямство и бесстрашие Кортеса были теми его сторонниками, что помогали захватывать все больше племен, увеличивая армию. Когда они пробирались по болотам, Тулио нередко казалось, что местные топи – смешанная с кровью грязь. Кровь была повсюду – она струилась из лиан и тонких деревьев, павших жертвами мачете, освобождающих путь сквозь заросли или срывалась тягучими каплями с плодов удивительных фруктов, пьянящих и ароматных. Джунгли были переменчивыми и напоминали то райский сад с полотен Босха, то лихорадочный кошмар, полный бесов с расписанными лицами и дикими первобытными воплями. Поселения были так же двойственны, и Тулио никак не мог определиться. Иногда индейцы казались ему необычайно развитым народом – со своей письменностью и системой счета, хитроумными приспособлениями и фантастической гармонией с окружающим миром, а порой – жестокими безмозглыми дикарями, проливающими реки крови во славу своих чудовищных богов. Он помнил жреца – маньяка с выпученными глазами, в зловонном одеянии из лоскутов человеческой кожи, свежей, покрытой волосками, сочащейся кровью и сукровицей. Кортес прострелил ему голову, и череп лопнул, запертый в клетку невообразимого головного убора, созданного из переплетений перьев, золота и костей. Так было и с маркизом – для кого-то он был подлинным исчадием ада или наоборот – бичом божьим для язычников, но всегда находились те, кто возвеличивал его, создавая полулегендарный образ романтического героя-завоевателя.

Утопая в золоте и крови, страдая приступами лихорадки и непрекращающейся тошнотой от скудного рациона из порченых круп и мяса игуан, отрывая пиявок от лошади после опасных переправ, Тулио продолжал поиски. Не мифическое богатство заставило его объединиться с Кортесом в его самоубийственном приключении. Причины была одна, и это был Мигель. Тулио отчаянно жалел, что оставил своего друга в Эльдорадо и вернулся в Испанию. Теперь он страстно желал найти Мигеля, променявшего старую жизнь на возможность быть богом. По сути, цель Тулио не была оригинальной. В своем жизненном пути люди, так или иначе, занимаются поисками бога. Просто не у каждого бог является обладателем копны золотых волос и играет на лютне.

После месяца в джунглях и вспышки оспы, они оказались в начале пути. Тулио с нежностью коснулся огромного монолита, вырастающего из водной дымки, расстилавшейся вокруг водопада. Он знал, что за водопадом скрывается стена – без единого просвета. Чудовищный монолит покрывала грубоватая, но безусловно талантливая резьба, при длительном изучении неизбежно вызывающая горькую тошноту. В нескольких десятках метров покосился разлагающийся остов корабля. Яркие краски его поблекли. Видимая часть борта оскалилась сломанными от удара досками, точно полный гнилых зубов рот. Джунгли медленно переваривали корабль – он был покрыт зеленым налетом мха, а буйная растительность пробивалась из каждой видимой бреши.

Они разбили лагерь в ближайшей деревне, перебив индейцев. Люди Кортеса оставили в живых лишь несколько десятков женщин, и то, в представлении Тулио это было чем угодно, кроме пощады. А ночью, под соломенной тяжелой от влаги крышей и вопли раненых впервые пришли странные сны. Тулио стоял на ступенях перед храмом, и никак не мог понять – вверх они ведут или вниз, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть проще, а на ступенях высечены изображение божков ацтеков – все как один, уродливые и кошмарные. Присутствие Мигеля становилось сильнее по мере того, как Тулио приближался к озеру. в прозрачной темноте которого извивалась кольцами прекрасная бледная женщина с телом змеи. По воде прошла рябь, оборачиваясь зеленым пламенем, сквозь языки которого Тулио успел разглядеть фигуру, стоящую на другом берегу. Он проснулся с именем озера на губах и язвами от укусов насекомых.

С тех пор Мигель был повсюду – его неуловимое присутствие читалось в торопливых рисунках на стенах брошенных домов, жители которых растворялись в джунглях, точно призраки, в масках из драгоценных сплавов, натертых до ослепительного блеска пучками особой травы и золотых фигурках, с ювелирной точностью воспроизводящей знакомые черты.  
Мигель превратился в миф – несуществующий бог несуществующего королевства, правителем которого являлся Кортес. После месяцев осады пал Теночтитлан – главный город ацтеков, и сам конкистадор объявил себя правителем Мексики. В горячечном воздухе повисло безумие. В конце концов, в мозг Тулио стали закрадываться сомнения – существовал ли этот человек на самом деле, или удивительная дорога на Эльдорадо была не более, чем вызванным лихорадкой сном? Он был уверен в одном – они должны были погружаться глубже в тропики, чтобы найти озеро.

Гуатавита была опутана туманными и зловещими легендами, точно змеиными кольцами. Это озеро располагалось в кратере спящего вулкана, сокрытого зарослями джунглей и являлось святыней ацтеков и майя. Оно занимало центральное место в их языческих обрядах. В озеро сбрасывали золото – тонны золотых украшений и слитков, принося их в жертву женщине-змее, живущей там. Когда приходило время выбирать нового правителя, жрецы натирали тело претендента прозрачной ароматной смолой и с помощью длинных тонких трубочек полностью покрывали его тело золотой пылью. На золотом плоту, загруженном драгоценными камнями и золотом, будущий правитель отправлялся к центру озера, где, входя в подобие гипнотического транса под разливающиеся по берегам песнопения, совершал омовение. Когда он возвращался, жрецы тщательно исследовали каждый сантиметр его тела, проверяя, чтобы на нем не осталось ни крупинки золота. В этом случае означало, что богиня-змея приняла дары и благословила нового великого вождя. Тулио чувствовал, что найдет Мигеля именно там.

\- Земли Мексики принадлежат тебе, но сердце ее ускользает от тебя, Альтамирано.  
Кортес молчал. Лучи закатного солнца отбивались в поверхности огромного золотого диска, установленного в его палатке, и заставляли его глаза гореть. Яркие блики одновременно походили на бельма.  
\- Все сокровища павшего Теночтитлана не сравнятся с подлинным Эльдорадо. Ты знаешь это. Как и то, что индейцы не подчинятся тебе, пока ты не уничтожишь оплот их богохульной веры.  
Чем больше Тулио смотрел на Кортеса, тем больше понимал, что для того, чтобы найти Мигеля, он должен сделать... хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это. Заслужить аудиенцию с богом.  
\- Мы должны идти к озеру Гуатавита. У меня есть карта.  
В этот раз против конкистадоров, похоже, взбунтовалась сама природа. Люди гибли сотнями, а эпидемии, казалось, достигли пика, но цель была достигнута.   
Пирамида была покрыта золотыми листами, а ступени ее спускались к озеру. Это место казалось заброшенным, и лишь порывы ветра поднимали звон, производимый золотым песком, из которого точно вырастала громада храма.  
\- Замок на песке, – пробормотал Тулио. Его лихорадило. Он старался не расчесывать укусы москитов, но выходило скверно. Кортес его не слышал. В гнетущем молчании смотрел он на храм.  
\- Идем.

Остальным Кортес запретил приближаться к пирамиде.  
Этот храм нельзя было назвать настоящим. Тулио метался на границе между реальностью и бредом, пока яд циркулировал в его крови, уничтожая клетки, и процесс этот ускорялся по мере того, как он считал бесконечные ступени.  
Огромные черепашьи панцири, заполненные украшениями, были присыпаны золотым песком, точно пылью. Совершенные статуи богов и священных животных стояли в величественном безмолвии. Золотые зеркала были увиты тончайшей работы фигурками ягуаров и птиц. Золото и драгоценные камни были повсюду, куда хватало глаз, но Тулио был равнодушен к ним. Он был здесь прежде, целую вечность назад, по ту сторону сна.

\- Я же говорил. Эльдорадо.  
Голос его сломался, стоило перевести взгляд на Кортеса, чье безумие и жадность выплеснулись наружу неистовым потоком. Алтарь, сделанный из чьей-то огромной кости был изрезан рисунками и словами. Сцены чередовались с какими-то схемами, а Тулио не хотел думать о твари, которой принадлежала эта кость, что сейчас раздирала ему голую спину.  
Тулио обеспокоился, что маркиз просто прикончит его, но страх и боль сменились странным тупым равнодушием. Он смотрел в зеркало – на спину склонившегося над ним конкистадора. В отполированной золотой поверхности отражался кто-то еще.  
\- Ты?..   
Он не понял, как осколок плиты оказался в его руке. Острый и узкий, он был точно один из тех костяных ножей, украшенных бусинами и перьями, что использовали безумные жрецы в своих кровавых обрядах. Ему пришлось воткнуть кость несколько раз, а потом перерезать Кортесу горло, чтобы тот перестал хрипеть и корчиться на нем.

Тулио попытался освободиться, но оказался зажатым между остывающим тяжелым телом и алтарем. Ему казалось, что высеченные в камне руки индейцев удерживают его мертвой хваткой, не давая сбросить с себя истекающий кровью труп, а пока плита впитывала каждую каплю узкими прорезями-щелями своей пористой поверхности.  
\- Быть достойным, да?  
Ступени вели к озеру. Поднявшийся ветер швырнул в Тулио золотой песок, приставший к телу в тех местах, где кровь Кортеса оставила липкие багровые разводы.  
Циклопический храм завис над озером, безмолвно и страшно, не имея под собой иной опоры, кроме тонкой прослойки воздуха, отделявшей его от воды. Когда Тулио поднял голову, то с ужасом обнаружил, что небосвод представляет собой окутанное курящейся дымкой зеркало, в котором отражается и храм, и поверхность озера со всей ее глубиной, в которой можно различить вновь небо, звезды, а по краям – смутные очертания исполинских когтей, сжимающих это чудовищное зеркало. 

Пространство замыкалось.

\- Видишь, Мигель, я иду.

Вода смывает золото и кровь, женщина-змея принимает подношения, открывая ворота. Под поверхностью воды скрывался беззвучный водоворот, тугая спираль из колец, в зеркальных чешуйках которых Тулио видел очертания огромных золотых рыб, что любили подплывать к поросшему золотой травой берегу и открывать свои бездонные пасти, выпрашивая золотые яблоки у прохожих, гуляющим по вымощенными золотыми плитками дорожкам вдоль каналов в тот бесконечно далекий солнечный день. Тулио выбрался из воды, обессилено перевернувшись на спину. Все, что окружало его, казалось золотом, но, по сути, им не являлось. Пространство и предметы были соткано из теплого искрящегося света. Люди становились одержимы желтым металлом по одной простой причине – он напоминал им об этом свете, безнадежно утраченном, но манящим.   
\- Ты что, думал, что дорога в Шибальбу действительно будет через реку скорпионов, крови и гноя? Это метафоры, дурик, ты мог не выпендриваться.  
Тулио хмыкнул. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, впервые за долгие месяцы.  
\- Мигель. Я же говорил, что вернусь за тобой.  
\- Нельзя вернуться. Никогда нельзя вернуться, Тулио, – мочки ушей Мигеля оттягивают тяжелые серьги. Они начинают звенеть, когда тот смеется.  
\- Но разве это не Эльдорадо?  
\- Ну, не совсем, – Мигель протянул ему руку, – хватит валяться, как пьяница, я должен столько тебе показать!


End file.
